celui qui ne voulais plus aimer
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Il y a quatre ans Duo a vu son monde s’écrouler quand celui qu’il aimait a quitté le pays, a l’époque rien de concret n’était arrivé mais il savait que Heero était le seul homme qu’il aimerait, rempli d’illusion il s’est vu déçu de sa sordide existence…I
1. Chapter 1

Celui qui ne voulait plus aimer

Chapitre 1 : Je ne veux pas de toi

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya :une drame romantique sur un fond de regret et de désir inassouvi entre deux personne dont un qui ne veux plus aimer, un 1+2 ou Heero montre a quel point un homme peut changer grâce a l'amour…Comme tout le monde sais seul Sixti est mon invention et j'y tiens et un message pour une personne en particulier ne reviens pas je ne veux plus aimer…

Résumé :Il y a quatre ans Duo a vu son monde s'écrouler quand celui qu'il aimait a quitté le pays, a l'époque rien de concret n'était arrivé mais il savait que Heero était le seul homme qu'il aimerait, rempli d'illusion il s'est vu déçu de sa sordide existence…Il décida alors de changer et de mettre l'amour aux oubliettes. Aujourd'hui Duo Maxwell est a la tête d'une chaîne de magasin dédier au mangas, d'une chaîne de télé et d'une édition du même acabit, homme de travail et d'ambition Duo repousse toute invitations jusqu'au jour ou Heero reviens bouleversant sa vie et son cœur même si le charmant chef d'entreprise ne souhaite pas revivre le passé …

Je ne veux pas de toi

Duo

Le ciel se tend, la nuit ne va pas tarder a tomber, je n'ai même pas allumer la lumière, je reste seule…la seule chose qui trouble le silence est la voix d'une journaliste qui me pose des questions ma dernière interview passe a la télé, les journaliste on toujours le nez partout, mais heureusement il n'on pas encore posé le doigts sur la partie noir de mon passé la partie très noir …

…

-monsieur Maxwell quel est la clé de votre succès ?

-je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de clé ce n'est pas vraiment mon succès, la seul clé dont je dispose c'est la qualité des mangas proposé que ce soit les bd, les animes ou les recueille de love yaoi proposé par Darkness…

-a propos de Darkness, vous qui travailler en collaboration avec cette personne, seriez vous en mesure de nous donner l'identité de cette personne ?

-non, cette personne tiens a garder son anonymat, car en grande partie ce que Darkness écrit est surtout du vécu, ce qu'il regrette et qu'il n'oubliera pas

-pourquoi toujours autant de mélancolie, vous êtes encore célibataire depuis que vous êtes célèbre ..

- je préfère la passion dans mon métier, j'ai déjà trop souffert en amour

-vous dites donc que vous renoncer a l'amour …

…

-urusei

Je reporta mon attention vers le lointain et j'ai compris que je l'aimais toujours …

Quatre

je frappa a la porte du bureau et ne reçu aucune réponse je suis entrer et j'ai trouver Duo devant la fenêtre dans le noir seul avec un air lointain, je parie que c'est a lui qu'il pense, c'est des imbécile c'est deux là

-Duo, Duo ???

-oh Quatre

-qu'est-ce que tu fait dans le noir ???

-je…

-bon venons en au boulot, pour ça j'appellerais Sixti

-Quatre il faudrait s'occuper du dossier de rachat de la hisoka Channel

-oui Duo, mais il y a aussi le dossier wings a conclure

-comment veut tu que je sache si je vais engager ce type ou non je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer

-mais Duo c'est le meilleur dans son domaine

-oui, je connais les mangas de wings mais la société est en pleine essors que veut-il c'est insensé, il n'a aucun intérêt a s'associé a nous, c'est nous qui y gagnons le plus, je ne comprends pas

- et bien tu va le savoir dans quelque minute

-Duo ?

-oui Yuna

-wings vient d'arrivé

-et bien la question est réglée, je te laisse

-fait le entrer.

-oui toute suite

Duo

Le silence s'installa encore quelque minute et puis il entra … Je me figea alors un court instant quand je le vis et repris tout de suite mon état normal

Heero

-bonjour Duo

-Heero, assieds toi je t'en prie

-tu savais que c'était moi

-non, je viens de le voir

-bon boulot et après on reparlera d'avant

-bon j'ai étudier attentivement le dossier et …

-oui ??

-je crois qu'on fera de bon collaborateur bienvenu chez nous

-marcher conclut

-on pourrais aller dîner pour fêter ça

-je suis désolé, mais, je ne peux pas j'ai un rendez vous important

-une autre fois peut-être ?

-on verra

Je ne savais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il a accepter que cela veut-il dire Duo m'aurait-il oublier, il ne m'aime plus voir il ne m'a jamais aimer…

-je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec une entreprise de marchandising, en attendant commence a lire les mangas en demande d'édition et donne une cote sur 10, je serais la dans une heure et je t'aiderais pour le reste

-ok

- a tout a l'heure

Je me suis mis au travail, me demandant si ce que je faisais m'aiderais a rattraper mes erreurs, je regrettais de ne pas avoir essayer de rattraper Duo…Il avait 17 ans et ce jour là il n'y avait que nous, seule face a la passion, mes Duo s'est enfuie avant que je puisse l'embrasser, il était si près de moi lorsque nous avons danser, auprès de nous il n'y avait que quelque collègue, Peter mort…C'est juste nous, il n'y avait que nous, mais Duo et moi on a eu peur, peur de s'aimer, et je l'ai laisser partir et deux mois plus tard j'ai pris l'avion et je ne suis plus jamais revenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Et aujourd'hui, Duo est froid, distant, il n'est plus lui même, Quatre, lui dit qu'il ne veux plus aimer et qu'il n'aimerais plus jamais …

Duo

Je suis sorti et rejoins le dernière étage en travaux, j'ai refermé la porte et me suis mis a crier, a hurler…Heero était revenu, pourquoi ?Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne… Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus revivre ça, quand je suis revenu, quand j'ai voulu rattraper mon erreur, Heero était parti pour l'Irlande et maintenant chaque jours, il sera là, chaque jour je vivrais avec ça…Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis mis a pleurer…

-pourquoi il est revenu ?nooooooooooon…

Quatre

j'ai vu Duo sortir du bureau et se diriger calmement vers le dernière étage, je l'ai suivit de loin et j'ai écouter derrière la porte…. Il hurlait, il se haïssait, il l'aime, il souffre, je l'ai alors entendu taper dans les murs

-Duo, Duo arrête, Duo

- va t'en tu m'as trahi

-non, j'ai aider Heero c'est tout

-tu n'avais pas le droit, tu savait que ça me détruirait, je te hais…

-Sixti

-Duo, Duo, arrête calme toi

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et comme a chaque fois Duo s'est calmer

-viens avec moi, on va manger un morceau et on va parler

-je ne veux pas parler, je veux être seul

- Quatre tu sais ce que tu as a faire, aller dégage ! zou

Heero

Que dois-je penser de cette situation, j'avais espéré qu'il soit plus étonné de me voir qu'il me saute au coup, mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que Duo, mon Duo si joviale, si extraverti devienne si froid et triste, il a dépéri et le pire c'est que …

-tout est de ma faute

-sans doute, mais rien est encore perdu…

-mais Quatre, il était si distant il n'a même pas été étonné de me voir …

-oh si il l'a été et Duo a eu mal et si tu veux le savoir il a pleurer…contrairement a toi je connais Duo, enfin les nouveau très de Duo, comme nous le connaissions avant

-oui mais rien n'est plus pareille

-tu n'est plus le même et lui non plus, a présent vous avez le droit de vous aimez, mais tu n'aura plus aussi facile qu'il y a trois ans , au lieu de partir et c'est moi qui aie ramasser Duo a la petite cuillère quand tu es parti , a ta place je l'aurais rattraper …

-et Trowa Barton ??

-Heero arrête !!!

-ça avait pourtant l'air de collé entre vous

-si tu veux savoir, je vois Trowa tout les jours, c'est un auteur « for Angel »

-on est tout les deux

-tout les trois !

-quoi ??

-rien

-Duo écrit

-oui

-Darkness ?

-oui, Darkness c'est Duo

-alors il raconte notre histoire

-oui mais…

-quoi ???

-son but est de t'oublier il ne veut plus t'aimer il ne veux plus aimer

fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Celui qui ne voulait plus aimer

Chapitre 2 :Pour un ange…

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya :une drame romantique sur un fond de regret et de désir inassouvi entre deux personne dont un qui ne veux plus aimer, un 1+2 ou Heero montre a quel point un homme peut changer grâce a l'amour…Comme tout le monde sais seul Sixti est mon invention et j'y tiens et un message pour une personne en particulier ne reviens pas je ne veux plus aimer…

Résumé :Il y a quatre ans Duo a vu son monde s'écrouler quand celui qu'il aimait a quitté le pays, a l'époque rien de concret n'était arrivé mais il savait que Heero était le seul homme qu'il aimerait, rempli d'illusion il s'est vu déçu de sa sordide existence…Il décida alors de changer et de mettre l'amour aux oubliettes. Aujourd'hui Duo Maxwell est a la tête d'une chaîne de magasin dédier au mangas, d'une chaîne de télé et d'une édition du même acabit, homme de travail et d'ambition Duo repousse toute invitations jusqu'au jour ou Heero reviens bouleversant sa vie et son cœur même si le charmant chef d'entreprise ne souhaite pas revivre le passé …

Pour un ange… 

Heero

-alors il veut m'oublier

-Duo n'a plus la faculté d'aimer , il ne sais même pas le dire au gens qui l'entourent, il se sent seul et vide, c'est normal quand on sait qu'a 22 ans, il ne s'est jamais donné a personne, Duo a fait tu blocage, il a refusé chaque personne qui a voulu s'attacher a lui

-j'ai fait une erreur, j'aimerais tellement…

-Duo en a fait une aussi et il s'en veux toujours

-oui mais je suis parti

-que t'a t-il demander ?

-coté les nouveau mangas !

-c'est qu'il te respecte quand même

-et si il me détestait

-tu ne te laissera pas abattre, il t'aime encore sinon pourquoi accepter ton offre, pourquoi écrire votre histoire, je crois qu'au fond de lui il ne veux pas t'oublier, il veut que tu lui apprenne a aimer.

-tu crois

-j'en suis sure

-sure de quoi ?

-Duo ?

-sure de quoi ?

-que ce mangas est très bon !

-tant mieux, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !!

-laquelle ??

-je t'ai trouver un nouveau compagnon de TJ

-TJ ?

-traduction japonaise

-et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Trowa Barton

-pardon ?

-si ça ne te plaît pas on peut encore reculer

-non, non ça va !

-bon on a du boulot Trowa va nous aidez, en route Trowa et Quatre, vous allez commencer les TJ, des Darkness et des for Angel, Heero et moi allons continuez les nouveautés

Il s'asseilla a mes côtés et je déposa le manga que je venait de terminé et tendis la main pour en prendre une autre, je n'avais pas vu que Duo avançais la sienne vers le même bouquin ma main se posa sur la sienne il l'a retira

-vas-y prends le

-merci

Quatre

-regarde je crois qu 'il ont encore des progrès a faire

-tiens tu t'intéresse a eu ?

-les gens font souvent des erreurs et il en ont fait

-et toi tu as déjà fait des erreurs ?

-oui une grosse erreur

-laquelle ?

-ma plus grande erreur c'est de ne pas savoir dire je t'aime et j'ai laisser passer quelque chose et maintenant j'essaie de réparé

-tu te rappelle ce soir là ?

-je me demandais si un jour tu me le demanderais

-on était tellement bourré que quand je me suis levé le lendemain je pensais avoir rêver

-j'ai cru que tu m'aurais dis que c'étais une erreur et je ne voulais pas entendre ça alors je suis parti

-Quatre est-ce que tu serais d'accord de nous donner une chance ??

-oui Trowa, je veux être avec toi

-oh mon ange

-embrasse moi vite avant que le patron le voit …

Duo

-et regarde ça, je crois que j'ai gagner

-ouh enfin

Des questions me brûlait la langue mais je ne lui ai rien demander je n'ai pas voulu lui demander pourquoi…j'ai a peine su lui posé une question

-pourquoi tu es parti ?

-a cause d'un homme …

-et toi pourquoi tu es parti

-pour oublier

Notre discutions fut alors interrompue par l'arrivée d'un homme en furie dans le bureau

-Maxwell, pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas publier

-tes mangas sont nul que veux tu que je te dise

-salle petit con j'vais t'enculer bien profond moi tu vas voir

-essaie seulement de le toucher connard

-Heero ?

- toi je te reconnais tu es Chang déjà au lycée tu n'avais qu'une envie

-professeur Yuy

-lâche le tout de suite, tout de suite tu comprends pas le français

-ok, ok Yuy je le lâche

Heero s'élança alors donnant un de ces coups de points dont personne ne se relevais déjà pas a l'époque

-si je te reprends encore a poser la main sur lui ou a jouer les voyeurs autour de chez lui je te jure que tu le paiera cher

-Oh

-je me vengerais

Il se retourna sur moi

-ça va Aller ne reste pas planter là, on a du boulot

Il m'a défendu comme avant…

-oui aller plus que deux

- et Duo regarde

-et les TJ !Au travail

-oui Duo

-dis-moi, tu te rappelle ce soir là

-non Heero

-pourquoi ?

-on est pas la pour remuer le passé, tu réfléchis pas quand on te parle, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus entendre parler du passé

je me suis alors lever et j'ai quitter la pièce…

Heero

cette fois je n'allais pas faire la même erreur je l'ai suivit et je l'ai retrouver au bar une vodka orange a la main

-ça ne te va pas de boire

-et tu te prends pour qui pour me l'interdire

-pour un ami

- et rends moi mon verre

-non je préfère encore le mettre a l'égout

- mais tu ne peut pas me laisser un peu tranquille, non, tu crois pas que j'en ai assez là

Il a repris son verre et a quitter la pièce

-Duo, est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille

-qu'est-ce qui te prends de me demander ça ? tu n'a jamais fais ça avant

-je t'ai posé une question

-tu ne peux pas partir de toute façon on est lié par un contrat

-on passera le temps a se disputer a cause des erreurs du passé

-on est plus dans le passé et je ne suis plus le même

-j'aimerais juste savoir si tu me hais

-c'est pas une question de haïr, c'est que je n'arrive plus a aimer

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Celui qui ne voulait plus aimer

Chapitre 3 :oublier

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya :une drame romantique sur un fond de regret et de désir inassouvi entre deux personne dont un qui ne veux plus aimer, un 1+2 ou Heero montre a quel point un homme peut changer grâce a l'amour…Comme tout le monde sais seul Sixti est mon invention et j'y tiens et un message pour une personne en particulier ne reviens pas je ne veux plus aimer…

Résumé :Heero souhaite plus que tout le fait de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs mais Duo ne souhaite qu'une chose oublier tout du passé et surtout Heero…

Oublier 

Heero

quelque mois ce ont écoulé, mais rien n'a changer, Duo est toujours aussi froid, aussi lointain quand il me parle, toujours aussi loin de lui même, on ne le voit ni rire, ni sourire sauf quand il fait semblant, il a quelque jours en discutant avec Quatre j'en ai appris un peu plus sur la vie de Duo pendant mon absence, il a faillit se tuer par deux fois avant que Quatre ne lui mette une idée en tête une maison d'édition, il n'est plus qu'un corps vide c'est comme ça qu'il se décrit, je l'ai détruit, nous nous sommes détruit et il est trop tard maintenant pour reconstruire…

Duo

j'en peux plus de le voir tout les jours, et pourtant c'est tellement nulle

-je n'arrive pas a l'oublier Quatre, je l'aime encore, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber de tout cassé, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laisser partir

-Duo ! pourquoi t'aurais-je laisser mourir

-par amitié, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu….

-Duo ?

-tu compte pour moi

-on avance, on avance tu viens de démontrer de l'amour

-je n'arrivais pas a le dire depuis si longtemps, Quatre tu es mon meilleur ami

-Duo, s'il te plait continue dans ce sens pour moi et pour Heero…

Wufei

Cette fois tu va regretter de me rejeter Duo, je ne laisserais pas Yuy t'avoir avant moi, ce soir tu sera a moi…

Heero

Il dit qu'il veut oublier, notre passé est tellement douloureux a ses yeux, il évite tout contact avec moi, autre que le travail, il ne veux même pas que je lui parle a cœur ouvert, quand soudain quelque coups furent frapper a la porte, entrez dis-je curieux de savoir qui était mon visiteur contrairement a ce que je croyais ce n'était pas Quatre qui venait discuter comme souvent, Duo venait d'entrer dans mon bureau et je ne sais pourquoi mais une peur s'installa en moi, j'avait peur qu'il me demande de partir

-Heero ?

-oui

-il faut que l'on parle

-aie toi tu va mettre fin a notre collaboration

-non, je ...

-alors tu es là pour me dire de passer par l'intermédiaire de ta secrétaire

-non, je viens te parler du 13 mai 2006 ….

-hein ???

…

Quatre

-tu crois que Duo parlera a Heero

-je l'espère

-regarde Heero ferme les rideaux pour ne pas qu'on les déranges

-c'est plutôt bon signe

-tu crois ?

-certain, Quat-chan ferme les rideaux

-quoi ?

-Quatre dit-il posant ses mains sur mes hanches, ferme les rideaux s'il te plaît

-Trowa, tu es fou

-oui je suis fou allié, Duo est occupé, il ne le saura pas

-alors embrasse moi baka

Trowa ne se fit pas prier, il m'embrassa passionnément avant que je ne tire sur la corde fermant ainsi les stores

-cette fois ni toi ni moi n'a bu un verre de trop demain ce sera toujours

-oui Trowa demain sera toujours…

Duo

Je pris alors mon courage a deux main et entama la discussion

-tu sais de ce soir là je m'en souviens très bien même si j'avais bu, tout es encore tellement clair dans mon esprit…

-moi aussi je m'en rappel très bien

-j'ai eu peur de faire le pas, j'ai gâcher ma vie …

- et moi j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette

-j'ai regretter d'avoir pris la fuite, mais je ne t'ai plus retrouver ….

-je suis mort Heero, je suis mort de désespoir, si Quatre n'aurais pas été là je ne serais pas ici debout devant toi …

-je suis venu car je voulais en parler avec toi pour qu'on puisse tout les deux tourner la page.

-je dois tout a Quatre, mais je ne veux plus aimer, ça ne sert a rien d'aimer, si a ce détruire, moi je ne suis rien, qu'un corps sans âme.

-ne dis pas ça dis-je posant ma main sur son épaule

-Heero, enlève ta main, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me réconforte en me disant qu'il y a une vie après le travail, ma vie c'est les mangas, c'est écrire et rien d'autre, il n'y a de la place pour personne et rien d'autre et le reste de mon cœur c'est les ténèbres, le noir totale, la nuit, l'enfer…

- j'aimerais que cet enfer ce transforme en paradis, je ne peu plus supporter de te voir comme ça, je ne retrouve plus celui que j'ai aimer derrière ce masque de joker….je veux t'entendre rire, je veux que tu m'appelle Hee-chan, je veux que tu fasse des caprices, je veux que tu recommence tes mauvais coups, je veux que tu sois un salle gamin parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime, j'ai mal Duo, ça fait quatre ans que j'ai mal

-arrête Heero, ça ne nous mènera nul part, ma vie est vouée a l'échec, on ne réveille pas le passer

-Duo regarde moi dans les yeux, dis moi si on fond de toi, je suis toujours là…

-non, je refuse de pleurer

Je suis sorti du bureau en courant rejoignant le dernière étages, le plus vite que je pouvais, j'étais la au milieu de la pièce quand des pas arrivèrent derrière moi…

-non je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur dit-il me prenant dans ses bras

-pourquoi Hee-chan, pourquoi je ne t'oublie pas, j'ai essayé pourtant, mais cela m'es impossible

-je t'en supplie n'essaie même pas de m'oublier

-pourquoi je ne peux plus me défaire de toi, je suis prisonnié, je ne veux plus souffrir encore de t'ai….

-mon amour, vas-y dis le, dis le, fait sortir ce mot qui ne sort pas …

-Hee…je…je t'aime Hee-chan, et alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras je senti des larmes coulé le long de mon coup celle d'Heero

-moi aussi, je t'aime Duo, je t'aime plus que tout …

-ne me lâche plus la main, reste avec moi, ne pars plus, je veux garder a jamais cette étreinte tant attendue ….

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes

-je te promet que plus jamais je ne partirais, plus jamais…

Fin du chapitre 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Celui qui ne voulait plus aimer

Celui qui ne voulait plus aimer

Chapitre 4 :pour la première fois

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya :une drame romantique sur un fond de regret et de désir inassouvi entre deux personne dont un qui ne veux plus aimer, un 1+2 ou Heero montre a quel point un homme peut changer grâce a l'amour…Comme tout le monde sais seul Sixti est mon invention et j'y tiens et un message pour une personne en particulier ne reviens pas je ne veux plus aimer…

Résumé :Duo, ne peux oublier Heero et fini par lui dire je t 'aime…

Pour la première fois

Quatre

-Il est temps de ce remettre au TJ tenshi

-non encore deux minute pitié Trowa

-on voit que ça fait longtemps

-baka, maintenant je refuse de te lâcher, ce soir tu viens chez moi et je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit

-oki pour cette nuit et celle de demain et celles des années avenir, mais la rhabille toi Duo va arrivé

-il me semblait qu'il était occupé

-non plus maintenant, les rideaux sont levé et ils sont tout les deux en train de travailler

-et il n'est pas venu voir

-non pas encore

-il est comment ?

-Quatre viens voir, je crois que ça y est Duo sourit !!

-quoi ?

-il sourit vient vite voir

-c'est vrai regarde, il sourit….Trowa, il sourit

-tiens tu t'es vite rhabiller

-tais toi aller remonte les rideaux

-ok

Je vis alors une tornade nattée entrer dans le bureau

-Duo qu'est ce qui te prends

-alors Quat-chan, on a fait ce qui fallait pas ça fait une heure que le store est baisser, je veux des détails

-Duo !! dis-je étonné de sa jovialité

-je vais bien Quatre, je vais très bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien…

-Duo, depuis le temps que j'attends ça dis-je le prenant dans mes bras

-arrête Quat-chan Heero et Trowa vont être jaloux

Je me mis a rire, mais a rire de tout mon cœur, j'étais heureux car il était heureux et Trowa m'aimait tout ce cal vert était fini, toute ces année de douleur était terminée que demander de mieux …

Heero

Enfin il sourit, il rit, il fait des plaisanterie, Duo est de nouveau lui même, drôle tendre, aimant, il est tellement mignon, tellement beau, tellement Duo, je souris, je souris de tout mon cœur pour la première fois depuis quatre ans

-ça va Heero ?

-oui mon ange, je t'aime

-moi aussi dit-il posant ses lèvres sur les miennes prenant ainsi la première initiative de notre relation ….

-qu'est-ce que tu fait ce soir Hee-chan ?

-pourquoi tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-je veux que tu vienne a la maison cette nuit, et que tu partage mon lit

-je passerais chez moi chercher des affaires et je te rejoindrais, le plus vite possible

-alors tu m'aimera cette nuit

-cette nuit et la suivante, et la suivante, et la suivante,…

-toute la vie ?

-jusqu'à ma mort

Trowa

-Quatre, la journée est terminée, tu viens chez moi ou je vais chez toi

-tu viens habité chez moi

-direct

-oui demain tu déménage ainsi tu ne quittera plus mon lit

-Quatre, ce ne sera pas raisonnable combien d'heure je vais te faire l'amour c'est de la pure tentation ça

-c'est le but, ainsi tu ne sera qu'a moi

-je suis déjà enchaîner

-pour ça si tu veux j'ai des menottes

-et viens ici, chibi buta

-le cochon y va t'en faire des choses Trowa

-aller on rentre tu va me montrer ça

-avec plaisir

Heero

Je suis parti du bureau et j'ai rejoins ma voiture….Pour la première fois depuis des années je n'avais plus aucun doute, j'étais heureux, je vivais a nouveau, le bonheur était enfin là, je suis arrivé a l'appartement et j'ai repris quelque habits et quelques affaires personnelles j'étais heureux, tellement heureux et tellement impatient que cette nuit arrive depuis des année je rêvais de cette instant Duo et moi c'est officiel il est avec moi, Duo est mon fiancé, aie aie aie quand je vais dire ça a maman elle va me harceler de question …

Quatre

Je suivis Trowa dans son antre , un petit appart tout mignon aux allures de nid douillet comme si il attendait mon arrivée, comme si il s'attendais a nous, je remarqua alors au bout du couloir, une petite chambre munie d'un magnifique lit a baldaquin pour deux personnes, alléché par la blancheur de la magnifique chambre je me tourna dans l'espoir que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière mais marque le début d'une longue et belle histoire

-Trowa ??

-oui

-donne moi tes clefs

-tiens…hein, mais pourquoi ?

-merci

-Quatre mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-chuuut, je ferme la porte

-et pourquoi ?

-Trowa, tu pose trop de question dis-je l'entourant de mes bras

-mais je ….et les menottes…

Il n'eu le temps de continuer que je l'embrassait

- a je vois, chibi buta a remarquer mon superbe lit a baldaquin

-oui et j'ai envie de l'essayer

-Quatre ….

-oui

-je t'aime baka

-et ben ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi je t'aime …

Trowa

mes mains glissèrent le long de ses hanche épousant la pureté de ses formes angélique, glissant le long de ses cuisses avant de remonter le long de son entrejambe, caressant son sexe, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, juste dévêtir son corps d'ange et l'aimer jusqu'au bout de cette nuit opaline, l'aimer parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est lui que j'aime, parce que c'est lui et que le monde et ses trésors ne sont rien comparer au ciel azure de ses yeux, au fruits sucré de ses lèvres et a sa peau, dont la douceur est incomparable même pas avec les plus belles étoffes de tout les rois d'orient, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, son corps, la douceur de ses baisers …Oui, je l'avoue des deux fois ou j'ai pu frôler son corps de mes mains, ou je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, comparer au autres amants que j'ai eu avant de le connaître et avant d'arrivé dans l'entreprise de Duo, Quatre est différents, et je l'aime, je l'aime passionnément, je l'aime plus que tous…

Duo

je suis sorti de ma voiture, et me dirigea vers la maison, je jeta un œil vers la maison de Quatre qui se trouvais a côté et ne vit aucune lumière, déduction Quatre est chez Trowa, je senti alors deux bras m'attraper par derrière…

-bonsoir Duo devine qui c'est…

-Wufei que fais tu encore ici, je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon, aller arrête de faire l'enfants lâche moi

-oh non hors de question, tu sais il y a longtemps que j'attends que tu me tombe tout cuit dans les bras tu crois que je vais te lâcher

- arrête de mettre tes mains n'importe où pervers dedede

-non Duo je prends ce qui m'est du il est hors de question que Heero soit le premier a te faire l'amour, j'ai le droit d 'exiger d'avoir ton corps avant les autres, prends les choses du bon côté Duo, Heero sera le seule après moi tu aura eu une autre aventure comme ça

-Wu tu déconne lâche moi baka, je te trouve moche et pas du tout bandant

-c'est pas grave Duo, tu sais pourquoi, c'est moi qui doit bander

-Wufei lâche moi crétin Heero va arrivé il va te tuer si il te voit

-je lui dirais que je suis ton amant et il ne reviendra plus

-il ne le croira pas

-tu parie combien que si aller Duo laisse toi faire

-laisse toi faire dis-je descendant le long de sa hanche avant de prolonger mon geste a son sexe le malaxant quelque peu

-tu peux toujours rêver tu me fais aucun effet pervers

-oui je m'en fou aller couche toi par terre

-non, non Wufei arrête pitié, lâche moi, ne me touche pas

-Wufei, écarte toi de lui, tout de suite

Je me leva et vit Heero pointant une arme sur moi

-hé cool Yuy regarde je ne le touche plus

-Duo viens près de moi

Je n'ai eu le temps de me retourner que Duo avait rejoint Heero

-ok, tu vas rester la et ne pas bouger

-Heero reste calme on va s'expliquer

-non, on a pas a s'expliquer, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, déjà quand tu était mon élève je t'ai prévenu le jour ou tu le touche, je te tue

-mais je lui ai encore rien fait

-tu le touche j'ai pas dit tu le viole et la tu était près a le faire

-mais Heero…

-Duo va appeler la police avant que je le tue

Je profita du fait qu'il tournait la tête pour essayer de m'enfuir chose que je n'aurais pas du faire…Un coup de feu retentit et je me retrouva a terre une balle dans le genoux

-aah arête Heero, je t'en supplie ne me tue pas

-je vais t'attacher et pour le reste ça dépends de toi

Heero m'a attaché et Duo est revenu plongeant dans ses bras

-ça va mon ange

-oui, maintenant ça va

Le tableau devant moi me dégoûtais il allait l'avoir, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, je me releva et tenta de prendre l'arme des mains de Heero mais j'aurais du me méfier de celui qu'on appelais le soldat parfait mon bras fut la prochaine cible de Yuy et la police arriva …

Quelque heure plus tard

Heero

Après toute cette agitation je me retrouva enfin seule avec Duo, Duo mon amour, mon ange

-voilà on est tout seuls

-ça va il ne t'a fait de mal ce con dis-je l'enlaçant

-non, tu es arrivé a temps, heureusement sinon…

-il t'aurais fait du mal il serait déjà mort, je l'aurais traqué jusqu'au bout du monde, et je …

-tais toi dis-je en l'embrassant

-Duo on dirait pas que tu viens de te faire agresser

-je me fou de ce que Wufei a voulu me faire, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qu je voudrais bien que tu me fasse

-ouh la alors il vaut mieux commencer tout de suite

-arrête ça fait 10 ans que j'attends ce moment, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin

-Duo promet moi une chose….

-laquelle ?

-que tu m'aimera encore dans 50 ans quand on sera deux petits vieux

-je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort

-moi aussi je t'aimerais pour l'éternité

auteur

Les années on passé aujourd'hui, il y a 25 ans que la wings of darkness à ouvert ses portes, la fêtes allait bientôt commencer Trowa et Quatre était déjà présent dans un coin de la pièce un homme d'une quarantaine d'année surveillait un jeune homme a l'allure fine, Lukas le jeune fils de Sixtina et Lukas, a voile et a vapeur sautant sur tout ce qui bouge, non loin de là deux jeunes garçon discutaient l'un d'entre eux avait deux grand yeux azur avec de magnifique cheveux brun et l'autre arborait une magnifique natte de cheveux noir et deux grands yeux améthystes …Une magnifique jeune fille au yeux azure et au cheveux blond les rejoins Elora était la petite sœur de Lukas

-Yuki, Hisoka…

-salut Elo

-vous avez vu mon parrain

-Mes parents vont arrivé répondit Hisoka

-eh regarde c'est ta maman

-le temps la rend de plus en plus belle

-c'est une femme une vrai elle a mis quatre enfants au monde don trois a neuf mois d'intervalle

-c'est grâce a elle si on est telle que nous sommes

-bonjour mes chéris

-bonjour maman en cœur

-ou sont tes parents Hisoka

-il vont arrivés et tonton Quatre et tonton Trowa son là bas

-maman je crois que Lukas est a l'affût

-laisse ton frère dragué même si papa n'est pas d'accord répondit-elle a la jeune fille

-Lukas ne comprends pas que son fils aimes les filles comme les garçons

-et oui Téya

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Heero et Duo, les journalistes affluèrent devant eux en criant après eux comme des lions après des pauvres petites antilopes, Heero et Duo ont répondu aux questions des journalistes avant de les diriger vers la sortie c'était certain encore demain sur les couvertures des magasines on verra encore Heero et Duo, un couple avant tout les premiers homo sexuel a être accepter dans notre société, et par les esprits critiques, leur amour reste gravé dans les anales wings et darkness finalement révéler au grand jours et la société que l'on croyait leur seul enfant jusqu'à la naissance de Hisoka nés d'une mère porteuse et les deux ADN mélanger et ça a donner un magnifique jeune homme fin pop rock assez gothique, l'amour réalise des miracles et même pour ceux qu'on ne penserais jamais voir heureux un jour peuvent l'être il suffit de faire LA rencontre qui changera le reste de votre vie …Regarder autour de vous l'amour la vie l'amitié la rencontre n'est jamais loin…

FIN Téya

Mes rencontres s'appellent

Mandy lyn, Xavier, Samuel, Coraline, Angélique, Sheina, Frank, Xavièra, kana-chan, myrtille, mon indogirl, les japanconceptients, Milou, La musique, Nicola Sirkis, indochine, les mangas et mon ti lex mon frère ma vie, mes passions, mes amitiés, mes sœurs de cœur et l'amour…Sans oublier « vous » les accros du yaoi …


End file.
